


Doesn’t Feel Right

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Unsympathetic Patton, kid Remus, Janus.An interpretation of how the split happened
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Kudos: 15





	Doesn’t Feel Right

“Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.”  
Over and over running through his head as he’s dragged away from his sibling. “Everything is gong to be fine” Deceit told him as he was lead down the hallway in the dead of night.  
See Remus was awoken from his sleep by Janus. He told him they were going on a “walk”. But it just didn’t feel right. Why a walk at 2 am? Why did Janus have Remus’s toys and what nots with him all packed in bags and suitcases?  
But Remus trusted him.  
They walked into the living room heading for the front door. Patton was there. By the front door, open so Deceit could have easy passage to leave.  
“Byebye little one,” he says smiling at him. Remus scrunched his nose in disgust. He never knew why but he never liked Patton.  
Deceit rolled his eyes hating ever moment of this. “I cant believe you’re doing this. He’s just a kid, harmless,” Janus whisper yells.  
“Every child should have a parent figure. I didn’t want him to be lost and alone. So take him and go.”  
Deceit shook his head. “Remus say goodbye to Patton,” he spoke through greeted teeth. Remus began to cry. Why? Well he just didn’t feel right. This just didn’t feel right. Why was he saying goodbye? Is he never coming back? What’s happening?  
Deceit picked Remus up from the ground. And with his many arms dragged the luggage behind him.  
“Shhhh little one. Dee is here.”  
…  
~Cj  
I got bored and made this in 20 min. Adding this to my little series.  
Maybe this is u!patton? Idk.


End file.
